


My One True Friend

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set during the engagement dinner party during the episode 'A Suitable Vengeance' and inspired by a dialogue prompt
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	My One True Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

As Peter ran at the mouth it wasn’t him my attention was focussed on, it was her.

Barbara.

She stood out from the assembled crowd of family and alleged friends because she was the only person whose opinion mattered to me.

What the hell was I doing?

Helen shifted awkwardly at my side, but I offered her no words of support. My mind was fully occupied with how this must look to Barbara, of what Barbara must think of my poor choice of company.

I worried that she would hate me for making her attend this charade, that she would abandon me to the noose of expectation and tradition.

She would be well within her rights to yell at me and walk away.

I hoped that she wouldn’t.

In the short time we known each other it has become more and more apparent that I couldn’t do any of this if I didn’t have her in my life. She is my stability, my moral compass, my confessional.

She is my one true friend.


End file.
